


Disloyalty

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Disloyalty

The first time you’d met Cain, he gave you the impression of a loner. He was quiet, composed, and held himself with dignity. As you got to know him, the more you enjoyed his company. You found yourself growing fond of him.

You had also gotten the impression that he was loyal.

And you thought he was- for months. Nothing ever appeared to be off in your relationship. You were happy, he seemed content, and he never gave the impression that he was with anyone else.

“Hun, I’m heading out, I’ll be back in a few hours.” You told Cain, checking your make up once again. Your best friend was getting married, and tonight was her bachelorette party. “I love you.”

He gave you a small smile and kissed you. “I love you, too.”

* * *

“Oh man.” You giggled as you stumbled out of the club. “Did you see how he was eyeing you?”

One of the bride’s maids, Daisy, blushed. “I think he was looking at you.”

You rolled your eyes. “He can keep looking. I’ve got Ca–”

“Cain?” Jessie, the bride, finished for you.

“Yeah.” You grinned.

She shook her head. “No. I’m pointing. Cain.”

Furrowing your brows, you followed to where she was pointing. It felt like you were punched in the gut. “Oh my God.” You breathed. Across the street was Cain, leaving the bar with a pretty woman on his arm. Your eyes watered as you watched him walk down the street.

Still buzzed from all the drinks you’d consumed, you followed him. To some back alley. You froze when you saw him push her up against the brick wall, his lips on hers. He didn’t even seem to care where he was as his hands pushed her dress up, desperate to be inside her. Finally, when she let out a soft moan, you let out a gasp.

Cain looked over and his face fell. His hair was slightly disheveled, his lips red from kissing her. Tears were streaming down your face as you kept looking between the two of them. She fixed her dress and looked between the two of you, clearly trying to figure out who you were.

“I’ll be moved out tomorrow.” You told him.

He moved towards you, but you shook your head. He watched as the heartbreak rolled across your face, the knowledge that he hadn’t been faithful to you sinking in.


End file.
